Where Have You Been?
by porcelain100
Summary: Kurt and Blaine don't meet until college.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt had just finished setting up his side of the room when he heard the door crack open.

_Oh god. What if he's untidy? What if he's homophobic? What if-_

Kurt's thoughts were cut off as a short, very attractive boy came into his view. The boy looked much too happy to be in a dorm room and looked like he may have shoved way too much stuff into one bag. The other boy looked around the room quick before turning to Kurt. "I'm Blane." He smiled brightly and stuck out a hand. Kurt was much too lost in the boys' eyes to realize he was talking. "uh.. okay." Blaine nodded, looking at Kurt funny. "Are you okay?" Blaine tilted his head. Kurt jumped a little. "Right, oh god, I'm sorry. I'm Kurt." Blaine had stuck his hand back out and Kurt stood up taking Blaine's hand in his. "Nice to meet you." Blaine turned back to his side of the room. "Would you mind helping me unpack? I just need help setting some stuff up." Blaine turned back around. Kurt eyed the largest bad of Blaine's. "Uh.. sure." Kurt sat down on Blaine's bed now. "Your not a slob? Are you?" Kurt eyed the bag again and then slapped himself in the face. "I'm sorry. That was stupid of me." Kurt looked up apologetically. Blaine shook his head. "I was worried you were going to be, but doesn't look it." Blaine smiled. "And no. I promise i'm not a slob." Blaine chuckled. Kurt laughed and started to unzip the smallest bag. "Would you want to go to a party tonight? My.. boyfriend is in his sophomore year here and he told me to bring my roommate." Blaine looked to Kurt. "Oh, parties aren't my thing." Kurt laughed, shaking his head and pulled a dark blue sheet out from the bag. "Last party I went to was in my junior year in high school and it wasn't pretty. Did you say boyfriend?" Kurt looked at Blaine who was now sitting down and tilted his head curiously. "Yes" Blaine nodded. "I'm very much gay." He nudged grinned. "But hey! It wont be anything big." Blaine smiled hopefully. "Since we start class tomorrow and everything. Just something to start the year off. Come on! It's going to be fun!" Blaine was bouncing on the bed. "Only if you have a gay friend you can hook me up with." Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes. "The gay kids get paired together. Wonderful." Kurt laughed lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Later Kurt found himself slipping through the door at a house he wouldn't have

even known about an hour again. But Blaine insisted on Kurt coming. It was about

11pm an it looked like it had started hours ago. Music pounded in Kurt's ears

and he looked around for Blaine, pushing through a crowd that was dancing.

Someone thrusted a full beer into Kurt's hands and he looked around an shrugged.

Kurt opened the beer and took a sip. He swallowed and set it on a coffee table

he nearly tripped over. "Kurt! Hey Kurt!" Kurt spun around to be face to face

with a very messy haired drunk looking Blaine. "Oh hi Blaine." Kurt smiled. "You

came!" Blaine shouted over the music. "You really came. Oh my- Wait! You have to

meet my boyfriend! Come on Kurt!" Blaine started pulling Kurt upstairs. Kurt

looked around and swallowed hard as they passed a group of people that looked a

little more than drunk. Wasn't it at these types of parties that people got

raped and died of some sort of drug. Kurt's eyes darted around looking for any

danger. "Relax!" Blaine shouted as they reached a quieter part of the house.

"Blaine, are we supposed to be up here?" Kurt looked at Blaine. Th upstairs

looked pretty off limits. No one was really up there. "Were fine!" Blaine rolled

his eyes and stopped in front of a door that was cracked open a bit. Blaine

pushed it open to reveal a blonde boy, who looked about the same size as Kurt.

When the boy turned around he could see the boy had blue eyes, he wasn't wearing

a shirt and had a nice pack of abs. "Who's this?" The boy asked eyeing Kurt.

"This.. This is Kurt! Sam meet Kurt!" Blaine laughed and nudged Kurt. Sam looked

at Blaine quickly and then disappeared into the private bathroom connected to

the room, coming back with a glass of water. "Would you drink this? Please.

Fuck. How much have you had to drink Blaine?" Sam shoved the glass into Blaine's

hand. Blaine looked at the glass for a minute an shook his head. "Noo. I don't

want thisssss!" Blaine set the glass on the ground in front of him and smile at

it. Sam rolled his eyes. "You're ignoring Kurt! Why are you ignoring Kuuuurt?"

Blaine stepped towards Sam and Kurt shifted uncomfortably. "I just wasn't sure

who invited him. Because it wasn't me or any of my friends..." Sam shrugged.

"Well I did silly!" Blaine laughed. "Blaine, would you stop acting like a child?

Gosh Blaine." Sam shook his head. "I'm not a child! You love me Sam!" Blaine

took another step towards him and then Blaine smashed his lips into Sam's and

Kurt swore he heard their teeth hit. Kurt's eyes widened and he rushed out of the

room but before leaving he heard a moan leave Blaine's mouth and it sent shivers

down Kurt's spine.

Kurt stayed about an hour more at the party talking with a few random strangers' two girls who knew Blaine very well. Kurt was sure their names were Brittany and Santana. but Kurt didn't see Blaine the rest of the night. Once Kurt got back to the dorm he passed out. He wasn't even sure he was on his own bed.

When Kurt woke up the next morning he looked over at the clock and realized he missed his morning classes. He rubbed his eyes and flipped over to see Blaine fast asleep in his bed. Kurt stood up slowly and shuffled off towards the bathroom to get something for his headache. When he returned Blaine was sitting up on the edge of his bed, focused on the floor. "Hey Blaine.." Kurt sat next to him and handed him a pill he just got from the bathroom. "You okay? You were pretty trashed-" Blaine nodded "I'm fine. I don't think i've been so drunk." He let out a small laugh and winced at the pain. "I'm really sorry you had to watch me attack Sam's face Kurt. I shouldn't welcome my roommate by inviting him to a party and then ditching him." Blaine shook his head. "Blaine, really, it's fine. I met some cool people." Kurt shrugged. "Sam is such a jerk though. He yelled at me to get out about an hour after you left. He told me he didn't want to have to deal with my 'hung over ass'" "Blaine, he was being an ass... is he always like that...?" Kurt sighed as Blaine looked away. "Look we barely even know each other and your trying to take care of my problems." Blaine smiled and laid back on Kurt's bed. "I'm in your bed aren't I?" Blaine smiled. "Don't get creped out when i say this... but your bed smells good. Better than Sam's." Kurt laughed. "Hey, how bout we get to know each other better?" Kurt smiled and Blaine nodded. "Well, I'm Kurt Hummel, 21, studying fashion design and performing arts, I have great style," Kurt laughed. "and I'm pretty easy to get to know. You'll learn more about me as you get to know me." Kurt shrugged and grinned. "Well Kurt, I'm Blaine Anderson, 21, here for music because i'll be famous one day," Blaine winked. "Sam tells me i'm like a big puppy dog and i should really learn to calm down." Blaine sat up and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you Kurt!" Blaine grinned. "Nice to meet you Blaine." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his.


End file.
